doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Erica Edwards
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |familiares = Juan Antonio Edwards (padre) Queta Leonel (madre) Raúl Leonel de Cervantes (abuelo) Magdalena Ruvalcaba (abuela) Magdalena Leonel (tía) Arturo Mercado Jr. (primo) Arturo Mercado (tío) Sergio Gutiérrez Coto (esposo) Mauricio Gutiérrez (hijo) Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (cuñado) Andrea Coto (suegra) Sergio Barrios (suegro) |pais = México |estado = Activa }} 220px|right|Pequeña entrevista a Erica Edwards Tigress2.jpg|Tigresa "Kung Fu Panda" Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.png|Vanessa "Phineas y Ferb" Vanessa_2.jpg|Kitty Katswell en "T.U.F.F. Puppy" Tyrabanks.jpg|Tyra Banks en La siguiente supermodelo americana Dona_Florinda_by_Denieru_0.png|Doña Florinda en "El chavo animado" Popis.jpg|La Popis 20090622-alice-in-wonderland-la-reina-roja.jpg|la reina roja en "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" Gabrielle_Solis.jpg|Gabrielle Solis en "Esposas desesperadas" Claire_lost.jpg|Claire Littleton en "Lost" Cortana_Halo_3.jpg|Cortana en Halo 3 Erica Edwards Leonel de Cervantes es una actriz de doblaje y locutora mexicana actualmente conocida por dar la voz a Gabrielle Solis en Esposas Desesperadas, la agente Kitty Katswell en T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto, a Doña Florinda y la Popis en El Chavo, la serie animada. Ella ha doblado a muchos personajes considerados iconos de la cultura popular como a Cortana en Halo 3 y Halo 4 así como también Hayley Smith en American Dad! y La noche del huracán, Vannessa Doofenshmirtz en Phineas y Ferb y en Kung Fu Panda por darle voz a la maestra Tigresa. Es hija de los también actores de doblaje Juan Antonio Edwards y Queta Leonel de Cervantes, nieta de dos pilares del doblaje Raúl Leonel de Cervantes y Magdalena Ruvalcaba, sobrina de la actriz de doblaje Magdalena Leonel de Cervantes y prima de Arturo Mercado Leonel de Cervantes. Su trayectoria en el doblaje comenzó en 1994, a la edad de 16 años. Es la voz actual de Discovery Home & Health. Su voz es muy parecida a la de Rosalba Sotelo. Filmografía Películas Helena Bonham Carter * Red Harrington en El llanero solitario (2013) * Madame Thénardier en Los miserables (2012) * Reina Elizabeth en El discurso del rey (2010) * Reina Roja en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) Sofía Vergara *Odile en Los Pitufos 2 (2013) (trailer) *Odile en Los Pitufos (2011) *Loridonna en Grilled (2006) *Sofi en Cuatro hermanos (2004) Olga Kurylenko *Directora Ellen Kirova en Academia de vampiros (2014) *Julia en Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido (2013) *Camille Montes en 007: Quantum of Solace (2008) Ashley Judd *Lorraine Nelson en Winter - El delfín 2 (2014) *Lorraine Nelson en Winter: El delfín (2011) *Carly en Hada por accidente (2010) Katie Holmes *Madre de Jonas en El dador de recuerdos (2014) *Jackie Truman en Locas por el dinero (2008) *Rachel Dawes en Batman inicia (2005) Lena Headey *Mary Sandin en La noche de la expiación (2013) *Jocelyn Fray en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) *Angelika en Los hermanos Grimm (2005) (Versión DVD) Michelle Rodriguez *Letty Ortiz en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Rain Ocampo en Resident Evil: La venganza (2012) *Letty Ortiz en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) Penélope Cruz *Laura en El abogado del crimen (2013) *Angelica en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) *Juárez, la cobaya en Fuerza-G (2009/Trailers) Sandra Bullock *Agente Sarah Ashburn en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) *Mary Horowitz en Alocada obsesión (2009) *Jean Cabot en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) Natalia Tena *Nymphadora Tonks en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010 / 2011) *Nymphadora Tonks en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) *Nymphadora Tonks en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) Lynn Collins *Anna en 10 años (2010) *Kayla Silverfox en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) *Rubia suicida en Número 23: La revelación (2007) Kelly Preston *Kim en La última canción (2010) *Vicky Greer en Old Dogs (2009) *Josie Stronghold / Jetstream en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) [[Adrienne Bailon|'Adrienne Bailon']] *Channel Simmons en The Cheetah Girls: One World (2008) *Channel Simmons en The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) *Channel Simmons en The Cheetah Girls (2003) Sarah Paulson *Sra. Epps en 12 años esclavo (2013) *Mary Lee en El niño y el fugitivo (2012) Mary-Louise Parker *Mildred Proctor en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) *Helen Grace en Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) Chelsea Handler *Trish en ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) *Sra. Beck en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) Kate Beckinsale *Selene en Inframundo: El despertar (2012) *Donna Newman en Click (2006) Rachael Harris *Susan Heffley en El diario de un chico en apuros (2010) *Melissa en ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) Blake Lively *Krista Coughlin en Atracción peligrosa (2010) *Bridget Vreeland en Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) Maria Bello ' *Sally Wilcox en Los hombres de negocios (2010) *Edie Stall en Una historia violenta (2005) 'Eva Longoria *Kate en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) *Consuela Cantrow en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) [[Maggie Gyllenhaal|'Maggie Gyllenhaal']] *Rachel Dawes en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *Allison Jimeno en Las torres gemelas (2006) Alexa Davalos *Lilka Ticktin en Resistencia (2008) *Teddy Sampson en Pancho Villa como él mismo (2003) Evan Rachel Wood *Lucy Carrigan en A través del universo (2007) *Natalie Finch en Recortes de mi vida (2006) Radha Mitchell *Kate Ryan en Terror bajo el agua (2007) *Rose Da Silva en Terror en Silent Hill (2006) Anna Friel *Roz Harmison en Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño (2007) *Roz Harmison en ¡Gol! (2005) Mandy Moore *Milly Wilder en ¡Porque yo lo digo! (2007) *Sandy (voz) en Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) Diane Kruger ' *Abigail Chase en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) *Abigail Chase en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) 'Emily Mortimer ' *Karin en Lars and the Real Girl (2007) *Katherine en Amores perdidos (2000) 'Naomi Watts *Kitty Fane en Al otro lado del mundo (segunda versión / 2006) *Rachel Keller en La llamada 2 (2005) Jessica Biel *Duquesa Sophie von Teschen en El Ilusionista (2006) *Ellen en Todo sucede en Elizabethtown (2005) Jaime King *Goldie/Wendy en La ciudad del pecado (Sin City) (2005) *Alexandria en Dos por el dinero (2005) Talia Shire *Conny Corleone en El Padrino II (1974) (Redoblaje) *Conny Corleone en El Padrino (1972) (Redoblaje) Anna Paquin ''' *Irena Sendler en Hijos de la guerra (2009) *Regina en Darkness (2002) '''Otros *Allison Stone (Sarah Wayne Callies) en En el tornado (2014) *Kat Hall (Mireille Enos) en Si decido quedarme (2014) *Jen Palmer (Wendi McLendon-Covey) en Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Sarah (Toni Collette) en Una segunda oportunidad (2013) *Edie Fitzgerald (Kathryn Hahn) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Caitlyn (Maya Rudolph) en The Way, Way Back (2013) *Dra. Green/Viper (Svetlana Khodchenkova) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) *Jeanie (Ashlee Heath) en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *Voces adicionales en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Luisa Lane (Amy Adams) en El hombre de acero (2013) *Rachel Robinson (Nicole Beharie) en 42 (2013) *Monique (Monique Ganderton) en El paquete (2013) *Muriel (Famke Janssen) en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) *Alguacil Angela Carter (Camilla Arfwedson) en Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) *Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) *Alice Simmons (Marisa Tomei) en S.O.S. Familia en apuros (2012) *Bella Flores (Salma Hayek) en El maestro luchador (2012) *Mama en tienda (Tara Copeland) en El dictador (2012) *Amber Lamps (Joyful Drake) en Un tipo rudo (2012) *PJ Puznowski (Cameron Diaz) en Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) *Pitufina (Katy Perry) en Los Pitufos (Trailer/2011) *Jenna Fanning (Terra Vnesa) en Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) *Medusa (Uma Thurman) en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) *Ally Craig (Emilie de Ravin) en Recúerdame (2010) *Jannine Groff (Sarah Burns) en Bajo el mismo techo (2010) *Zoe (Jennifer Lopez) en Plan B (2010) *Gabriela (Ana de la Reguera) en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) *Debbie (Jessica St. Clair) en Ni en tus sueños (2010) *Morgan Alexander (Paula Patton) en Just Wright (2010) *Janine Gunders (Jennifer Connelly) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) *Samantha Lane (Krista Allen) en Destino Final 4 (2009) *Amy Anderson (Jayma Mays) en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) *Jessie (Eve Mauro) en The Steam Experiment (2009) *Nadia (Antje Traue) en Pandorum (2009) (1ra Version) *Arcee / Elita-1 (Grey DeLisle) en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) *Alexandra Rover (Jodie Foster) en La isla de Nim (2008) *Sonja Jones (Claire Danes) en Orson Welles y yo (2008) *Jane (Cynthia Watros) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Desiree Cartier (Taylor Cole) en El día de los inocentes (2008) *Queenie (Taraji P. Henson) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) original / Redoblaje *Tipper (Lake Bell) en Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) *Lucy/Pordiosera Loca (Laura Michelle Kelly) en Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) *Amber (Amanda Foreman) en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) *Pam (Rose McGowan) en A prueba de muerte (2007) (Redoblaje) *Angie Gennaro (Michelle Monaghan) en Desapareció una noche (2007) *Voces diversas en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) *Brandy (Vanetta Smith) en Escritores de la libertad (2007) *Voces adicionales en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Caterer (Sonja Bennett) en Las vueltas de la vida (2006) *Arya (Sienna Guillory) en Eragon (2006) *Mary Haskins (Emily Deschanel) en Camino a la gloria (2006) *Emily Thomas (Melissa Sagemiller) en Guardianes de altamar (2006) *Sofia Kowalski (Amanda Peet) en El ex (2006) *Luisa Lane (Kate Bosworth) en Superman regresa (2006) *Whittier Smith (Anne Judson-Yager) en Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2006) *Angela Henson (Abigail Spencer) en Los ojos de Angela (2006) *Monique (Alex Breckenridge) en Una chica en apuros (2006) *Alice Kramdem (Gabrielle Union) en Los Lunamieleros (2005) *Tiffany (Alison Lohman) en Golpe de suerte (2005) *Lisa Cramer (Bridgette Wilson) en La chica del mostrador (2005) (Version Touchstone) *Kat Ellis (Debra Messing) en Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) *Barbara Weston (Kate Walsh) en Gritando y Pataleando (2005) *Mujer sexy en ventana (Katie Downes) / Mujer bella en pintura (Kelly Brook) en Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) *Reportera en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) *Heather (Miranda Raison) en La provocación (2005) *Jordan 2 Delta/Sarah Jordan (Scarlett Johansson) en La isla (2005) *Caroline Ellis (Kate Hudson) en La llave maestra (2005) *Jenny Tate (Mya) en La marca de la bestia (2005) *Evangeline (Kelly Macdonald) en La nana mágica (2005) *Janet McKaren (Elisabeth Röhm) en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) *Claire Fletcher (Lauren Graham) en Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) *Kathy Lutz (Melissa George) en Terror en Amityville (2005) *Ellen (Jessica Biel) en Todo sucede en Elizabethtown (2005) *Rayne (Kristanna Loken) en Venganza de sangre (2005) *Katey Miller (Romola Garai) en Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana (2004) *Kara Thrace 'Starbuck' (Katee Sackhoff) en Battlestar Galactica (2004) *Stevie (Jennifer Jason Leigh) en El maquinista (2004) *Rachel (Erin Karpluk) en 10.5 (2004) *Gabby Castellani (Sara Rue) en Ahora sí es amor (2003) *Berlin (Rhona Mitra) en La vida de David Gale (2003) *Jessie (Estella Warren) en Canguro Jack (2003) *Annie (Denise Faye) en Chicago (2002) *Alexandra "Alex" Jensen (Izabella Scorupco) en El reinado del fuego (2002) *Srita. Dawson (Amanda Plummer) en Los detectives (2002) *Elizabeth (Lysette Anthony) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) *Claire Manning (Jaime Pressly) en Tiempo límite (Ticker) (2001) *Paige Prescott (Denise Richards) en Valentine: Día de venganza (2001) *Theo (Kathleen Robertson) en Scary Movie 2 (2001) *Ellen Rach (Neve Campbell) en ¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) *Juana de Arco (Leelee Sobieski) en Juana de Arco (TV) (1999) *Sugar (Jenny McCarthy) en Diamantes (1999) *Leslie Reynolds (Tara Boger) en Cuerpo perfecto (1997) *Dr. Lee Cullen (Vanessa Williams) en El protector (1996) (Redoblaje) *Theresa Burnett (Theresa Randle) en Bad Boys (1995) (Redoblaje) *Kirina (Joan Chen) en Acosado (1995) *Jane (Michelle Beaudoin) en Quiero tener un hijo (1995) *Dana Tasker (Eliza Dushku) en Mentiras verdaderas (1994) (Doblaje de Universal) *Sarah Fielding (Gloria Reuben) en Timecop: Policía del futuro (1994) *Sharon Dulaney (Julianne Moore) en El cuerpo del delito (1993) *Voces adicionales en Supercop (1992) *Elvira Hancock (Michelle Pfeiffer) en Cara Cortada (1983) (Redoblaje - 3ra versión) *Dra. Taylor (Pauline Taylor) en La naranja mecánica (1971) Películas Animadas Laura Bailey *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Directora Buena Sangre *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Directora Buena Sangre *Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Directora Buena Sangre *Monster High: 13 Deseos - Directora Buena Sangre *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Directora Buena Sangre Angelina Jolie *Kung Fu Panda - Maestra Tigresa *Kung Fu Panda 2 - Maestra Tigresa Tabitha St. Germain *Bionicle: Red de sombras - Toa Nokama *Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Toa Nokama Otros *Operación escape - Gabby Babblebrock (Sofía Vergara) *Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Abbey Bominable (Erin Fitzgerald) *Lady Death: La Película - Lady Death/Hope *Cars 2 - Holly Shiftwell (Emily Mortimer) (trailer 2 y 3) *El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida - Mujer en multitud/Sra. Wiggins (trailer) *Jorge, el curioso - Maggie *Monstruos vs. Aliens - Katie *Parasite Dolls - Chieko *El Gran Milagro - Mónica *Robin Hood: La búsqueda del rey - Lady Marian *Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras - Barb *Barbie y la puerta secreta - Reina Adrienne Cortos Animados Angelina Jolie *Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno - Maestra Tigresa *Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros - Maestra Tigresa Anime *Mari Limura en Espíritu de lucha *Kuukaku Shiba en Bleach *Rem en Death Note *Kin Tsuchi en Naruto *Oficial Jenny (temp. 7)/ Cheryl, Jessie (Un Cap Cuarta Temp.) y Matori (1era voz en temp 13) en Pokémon *Capitana Alvida en One Piece *Kikuko Inoue en Love Hina Series Animadas *Airachnid en Transformers: Prime *Aayla Secura, Nala Se, Cato Parasitti y Latts Razzi en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Directora Buena Sangre en Monster High *Alakskmi Verma en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo *Hayley Smith en American Dad! *Connie D'Amico (desde 4ta temporada) / Voces adicionales en Padre de familia *Creepie Creecher en Creepie *Narradora en Ever After High *Lois Lane, Voces adicionales (4ªTemp.) en MAD *Kitty Katswell en T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto *Maestra Tigresa en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz en Phineas y Ferb *Rayna Cartfly en Maggie, una mosca con onda *Doña Florinda y La Popis en El Chavo, la serie animada *Iolande en Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Cyra Cornelia en Mi compañero de clase es un mono *Agripina en Agripina *Voces diversas en La pequeña Lulú *Lyl en El principito (serie animada) *Voces adicionales en Los Simpson Series de TV [[Adrienne Bailon|'Adrienne Bailon']] *Alana en Es tan Raven *Ella misma en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Ella misma en Studio DC: Almost Live *Ella misma en ¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton *Ella misma en los Disney Channel Games Lily Rabe *American Horror Story - Nora Montgomery *American Horror Story: Asylum - Hermana Mary Eunice McKee *American Horror Story: Coven - Misty Day Otros *Meg Abbott (Liv Tyler) en Los deshechados *Claire Underwood (Robin Wright) en House of Cards (2013-presente) *Nikita en Nikita (2010) (2010-presente) *Lori (Denise Richards) en Anger Management (2012) *Serena van der Woodsen (Blake Lively) en Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) *Gabrielle Solís (Eva Longoria) en Esposas desesperadas (2004-2012) *Trudy, Kira y Caitlin Rogers en Melrose Place (2009) *Bela Talbot (Lauren Cohan) en Sobrenatural (2007-2008) *Dra. Foster en Miénteme *Sarah Corvus (Katee Sackhoff) en La Mujer Biónica (2007) *Claire Littleton (Emilie de Ravin) en Lost (2004-2010) *Katina (Haylie Duff) en Es tan Raven (2004) (Temp 2 Cap 15) *Elle Greenaway en Mentes criminales *Brenda Walsh en 90210 *Maddie Putney en Better with You *Anne Soon en Sexo en la ciudad *Alexandra Cabot (Stephanie March) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *Amelia Chase (Diane Neal) (Temp 3, Cap 10) / Cassie Germaine (Emily Deschanel) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 3, Cap 17) (2002) *Laurel Andrews (Christy Pusz) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 10 Cap 10) *Pam Galliano (Sprague Grayden) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 10 Cap 21) *Luisa Lane (Erica Durance) en Smallville (2da voz) (Temporadas 8-10) *Ziva David en NCIS: Criminología Naval *Raquel en Gilmore Girls *Elisa Thayer (Stacyn Haiduk) en Héroes *Tía Megan/Genio/Maestra del arte en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Jude Harrison en Instant Star (Doblaje mexicano) *Tyra Banks en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Shelby Corcoran (Idina Menzel) en Glee (2010-presente) *Nikita en Nikita *Kim Kasswell (Kate Levering) en Una diva cambiando de cuerpo (2009-2011) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **Amanda Cameron (Laura Bertram) ("La Historia del Fantasma Solitario") (1992) **Daphne (Melissa Joan Hart) ("La Historia del Fantasma Friolento") (1993) *A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael (Angie Harmon) en La ley y el orden (1998-2001) *Madamme Makee en Victorious *Voces adicionales en CSI: New York *Linda en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Sasha (Becky O'Donohue) en El mentalista *Meredith (Darby Stanchfield) en Castle Documentales *Anne Strauss en Hard times: Lost on Long Island Dramas coreanos *Young Mi-Huh - Todo sobre Eva *Yuri Han - Escalera al cielo *Choi/Yun Shin Ae - Otoño en mi corazòn Telenovelas Brasileñas Paula Burlamaqui *Dolores Neiva en Avenida Brasil *Penélope en Cuento encantado *Teresa en El profeta *Stella en La favorita *Sofía en Cuna de Gato Bárbara Paz *Renata Ferreira en Vivir la vida *Virgínia Lolatto en Dinosaurios y Robots *Edith Sobral en Rastros de Mentiras Otros *Simone (Christine Fernandes) en Páginas de la vida *Sofia Ivanitch (Juliana Baroni) en Dance Dance Dance *Adelaide (Débora Olivieri) en Dos caras *Miriam (Elaine Mickely) en Belleza pura *Gaby (Ana Furtado) en India, una historia de amor *Yasmin (Paula Tolentino) en Escrito en las estrellas *Daguilene (Daniela Escobar) en CuChiCheos *Amanda (Carolina Ferraz) en El astro (1ª voz) *Deborah (Antonia Frering) en La Guerrera Videojuegos *Cortana en Halo 3 *Cortana en Halo: Reach *Cortana en Forza Motorsport 4 *Cortana en Halo 4 *Galadriel en LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos *Diana en League of Legends Comerciales Eva Longoria *Ella Misma en Star Secrets de L'Oréal Paris *Ella Misma en Holanda's Magnum Devotion Ice Cream Espectáculos *Grabación de voz de Doña Florinda y La Popis para "El Chavo Animado: Show en Vivo" Curiosidades *Su voz se confunde a veces con la de Rosalba Sotelo. *Actualmente Su voz es igual a la de Rossy Aguirre . Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos